Manigances et complots
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: UA! Et si c'était Akashi qui était allé à Touou, et non pas Aomine? Quelle serait la tactique d'Imayoshi pour gérer sa nouvelle recrue? Plus ou moins ImaAka!


**Titre: **_Manigances et complots  
_**Genre: **_Euh... pour ceux qui connaissent Entre deux parties, c'est un peu le même style que le premier OS, donc psychologique, jeu de table, paris. En anglais ça se résumerait à «High stake game», je crois pas que ça existe en français... «jeux à haut risque»?  
_**Rating: **_T__  
_**Personnages: **_Imayoshi et Akashi (pas de romance, désolé), tout Touou moins Aomine et Momoi, mention de Hanamiya et du papa d'Imayoshi (qui reste sans nom parce que)._

**Note: **_Non, je n'ai pas d'autres fics à écrire, moi, voyons...!_

_Ahem, donc, voici un ImaAka (sans romance mais bon). Je suis tombée sur ce couple un peu par hasard et ça m'a fait repenser à ce dessin, qui est officiel je crois, dans lequel on voit Akashi avec l'uniforme de Touou (le noir lui irait trop bien, vous trouvez pas? *_*). Du coup j'en suis venue à me dire tout bêtement : mais qu'est-ce qui arriverait si c'était Akashi qui allait à Touou et non pas Aomine?_

_Vous allez comprendre au fil de l'histoire, mais il y aurait plusieurs problèmes techniques. Évidemment, l'équipe de Touou a dû être pensée en fonction d'Aomine, et on s'entend qu'Akashi, autant en terme de personnalité qu'en terme d'habiletés au basket, est presque à l'opposée. Ça m'a par conséquent beaucoup inspirée, je dois dire. Parce qu'à Rakuzan, Akashi est devenu capitaine sans trop faire de remous, sans doute parce que son équipe reconnait son talent. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'aucun ne tenait à être capitaine. Il leur a sauvé la mise, si ça se trouve._

_Or, à Touou, il y a déjà Imayoshi, qui, en plus d'être capitaine, a la même position. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai l'impression que le capitaine de Touou ne laisserait pas facilement sa place. Voici donc ce que je pense qui pourrait arriver dans ce genre de scénario._

_Akashi sera un peu OoC je crois, mais il faut comprendre que c'est la situation qui lui permet d'être comme ça (j'en reparlerai à la fin). Pour Imayoshi, c'est la première fois que je l'écris, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'expérience. J'aimerais faire du ImaHana d'ailleurs, j'adore ce couple._

_Bref, j'en ai écrit assez, je vais vous laisser lire. On se retrouve à la fin!_

* * *

Imayoshi Shouichi n'était jamais pris au dépourvu. Bien sûr, il y avait des évènements qu'il ne pouvait prévoir, même avec son flair et son réseau d'informations, mais jamais on avait pu le voir étonné. Personne encore à ce jour n'avait réussi à savoir si c'était parce que rien ne le surprenait ou si c'était plutôt qu'il le cachait bien.

Du temps qu'il était première année, plusieurs de ses senpais avaient tenté de lui faire exprimer une émotion spontanée, que ce soit la peur, l'embarras ou la colère, mais toutes les tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Force était d'admettre que le futur capitaine de Touou avait la tête sur les épaules.

À force de le côtoyer, on réalisait, bien souvent à ses propres dépens, que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne ressentait pas la colère. Il était d'une rancune étonnante, prêt à rendre au centuple à quiconque avait eu l'audace de lui faire un mauvais coup. Le pire était que, au moins une fois sur deux, la victime n'avait aucune conscience que c'était le fait du basketteur. L'autre moitié du temps, il n'y avait aucune preuve.

Gare à celui qui, dans une naïveté suicidaire, manquerait de tact à son sujet : il pourrait bien en souffrir les conséquences sans jamais comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Pour être capable de telles prouesses, Imayoshi avait deux qualités qui, portées à leur extrême comme dans son cas, en devenaient presque des défauts : il avait énormément de sang froid et une intelligence concentrée dans la manipulation humaine et la manigance. Les deux agencés permettaient de déstabiliser ses victimes tout en les amenant exactement là où il le voulait.

Personne ne faisait exception : pas même Akashi Seijuro.

Imayoshi savait qu'ils avaient recruté le capitaine de la génération miracle bien avant que le sujet ne soit abordé dans l'entrainement : le coach lui avait fait part de son initiative, mentionnant au passage qu'il avait tenté d'obtenir Aomine, l'as de Teikou, mais que celui-ci avait dû déménager à Kyoto avec ses parents. Comme deuxième choix, bien que de premier choix, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Akashi.

À dire vrai, Harasawa avait été plutôt certain d'être refusé, étant donné qu'il avait bien peu à proposer. Certes, il avait recherché des talents partout dans la capitale et même plus loin, mais son lycée n'avait aucune réputation, pas une seule certitude pour celui dont la victoire était aussi vitale que de respirer. Malgré ce manque de certitude, Akashi avait surpris tout le monde en acceptant d'aller dans ce lycée plutôt qu'un qui soit plus réputé comme Shuutoku, Senshinkan, ou encore Seiho.

Imayoshi avait donc pu se préparer pendant un certain temps à cette rencontre qui posait un gros problème technique : si Aomine était power foward, et donc une des seules positions encore faibles de leur équipe, Akashi quant à lui était point guard comme Imayoshi. L'as de la GM était censé combler un vide, mais leur capitaine, qui le remplaçait, en créait plutôt un, car il était impossible qu'il soit titulaire en même temps que le troisième année.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le seul problème qu'Akashi, malgré son talent impossible à refuser, causait, et c'était précisément son talent qui en était la source. Akashi était depuis un certain temps reconnu comme un capitaine efficace, sinon le meilleur de toute la ligue collégiale. Il était donc évident qu'en plus de gêner la position d'Imayoshi au basket, il risquait fort bien de l'éjecter de son tout nouveau titre.

Imayoshi n'était pas le genre à laisser la place sans broncher. Même s'il savait qu'Akashi était un atout indéniable, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui lasser toute la place. D'où la nécessité de construire un plan pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, au moins le temps qu'Imayoshi était encore titulaire.

Aussi, contrairement à tous les premières années qui ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de l'empereur comme s'ils ne pouvaient en croire leurs yeux, Imayoshi se contentait de sourire bien à sa manière.

En ce premier entrainement, le rouquin marchait déjà dans le gymnase comme s'il lui appartenait. Imayoshi pouvait constater son regard qui jaugeait chaque joueur comme pour évaluer son potentiel et se faire une idée de l'équipe. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute : il allait devenir capitaine et titulaire sans que personne n'ose suggérer qu'il en soit autrement.

C'était sans compter sur Imayoshi. Le capitaine laissa son sourire aimable quoique toujours un peu froid sur ses lèvres et parcourut lui aussi du regard les recrues. Il faudrait les faire jouer pour juger de leur potentiel, mais, à part Akashi, il n'y en avait pas qui lui tapait dans l'œil. Il y en avait même un, dans son coin, qui paraissait près de pleurer pour aucune raison, mais Imayoshi jugea qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Le plus important, cette journée-là, était de bien remettre Akashi à sa place, et il ne perdit pas une minute de plus pour mettre son plan à exécution. Sous le regard réprobateur de Susa qui se doutait bien qu'il tramait quelque chose, Imayoshi s'approcha d'Akashi en le saluant :

- Ravi de te connaitre, Akashi Seijuro-kun!

L'ancien capitaine de la GM, un peu plus petit qu'Imayoshi, leva son regard rouge et doré sur lui. Un air presque mais pas tout à fait antipathique sur le visage, il lui demanda :

- À qui ai-je l'honneur?

Il ne manquait pas de vocabulaire, mais ne jouait pas dans la dentelle non plus! Imayoshi, le sourire s'agrandissant – il commençait à y prendre plaisir –, lui fit donc l'honneur de l'en informer :

- Imayoshi Shouichi, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe. Enchanté!

Akashi battit des cils, puis un petit, très petit sourire étira ses lèvres en une mimique presque moqueuse. À ce stade, il devait penser qu'Imayoshi était un vulgaire capitaine de seconde zone qui allait lui laisser la place dès qu'il l'intimiderait un peu. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il se trompait.

D'un air presque joueur, donc, il inclina légèrement la tête par politesse et lui rendit sa formule de politesse :

- Il en va de même pour moi.

Un petit silence inconfortable aurait pu s'installer, mais Imayoshi décida de prendre les devants pour éviter de partir du mauvais pied et il lança, sachant que les clameurs autour d'eux commençaient à se taire comme on réalisait à qui il parlait :

- Akashi-kun, j'ai un marché à te proposer.

Une lueur d'intérêt passa dans les yeux hétéroclites et Imayoshi eut la confirmation qu'il allait dans la bonne direction. Akashi, même s'il gagnait toujours, adorait tout ce qui avait la forme d'un pari, peut-être parce qu'il aimait avoir l'impression qu'il risquait quelque chose.

Akashi formula donc sa curiosité :

- De quoi s'agit-il, _capitaine_?

La plupart des gens ne l'auraient pas saisi, mais Imayoshi avait senti la pointe de sarcasme quand le rouquin avait utilisé son titre. Comme l'ancien capitaine de Teikou n'était pas stupide, il avait déjà saisi la direction générale que prenait la discussion, et il devait être persuadé qu'Imayoshi était en train de lui donner l'occasion en or pour le détrôner.

Imayoshi lui servit donc la fameuse occasion sur un plateau d'argent :

- Tu connais les échecs, je suppose? Si tu gagnes une partie contre moi, je te laisse ma position.

Autour de lui, il y eut des exclamations de stupeur, mais le plus bruyant fut Wakamatsu qui s'empressa de lui dire que ce qu'il voulait faire n'avait aucun bon sens. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi le challenger aux échecs et pas au basket, question qui fut soulevée par un Susa habitué à ses lubies. Imayoshi ne lui donna pas la réponse qui paraissait pourtant évidente : comment deux point guard pourraient-ils juger de leur talent en un contre un? Un point guard montre ses vraies facultés quand il mène son équipe pour la faire gagner, pas en raflant lui-même les points – sauf si nécessaire. Les échecs avaient l'avantage de montrer la capacité à créer des stratégies.

Akashi resta calme, comme on l'attendait de lui, mais Imayoshi pouvait comprendre, rien qu'à le regarder, qu'il se régalait lui aussi de la situation, quoique pour une raison complètement différente de la sienne. Lui pour qui la victoire allait de soi n'allait certainement pas perdre à un jeu de table, d'autant plus quand le hasard n'y avait pas sa place. Il devait déjà se projeter dans sa prochaine victoire écrasante pour bien montrer sa supériorité. Il ne fut pas surprenant aussi qu'il accepte avec une formule polie quoique concise :

- Avec plaisir.

Imayoshi échangea un regard avec le coach, lui demandant implicitement s'il pouvait s'y mettre maintenant. Le troisième année lui avait mentionné qu'il avait un plan pour le remettre à sa place, mais avait préféré garder le suspense jusqu'à ce moment. Aussi, si Harasawa savait qu'il comptait faire quelque chose, il n'était pas au courant que ce serait une partie d'échecs.

D'un bref hochement de tête, l'adulte lui donna la permission, et Imayoshi lui rendit son signe. Le troisième année comprenait bien la raison qui le poussait à accepter : Harasawa, bien qu'il reconnaisse le talent d'Akashi, préférait encore que le plus vieux soit capitaine, pour la simple raison qu'il savait mieux comment le gérer. Il avait entendu les histoires sur Teikou et comment le coach laissait à son capitaine le loisir de tout gérer. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un capitaine qui n'en ferait qu'à sa tête – autant Imayoshi manipulait et manigançait, autant il suivait en général ses ordres, ou en tout cas il ne s'y opposait pas avec tant de force.

Donc le capitaine, avec son sourire impénétrable, s'exclama :

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons nous y mettre dès maintenant.

Avec quelques ordres pour les premières et deuxièmes années, le capitaine fit installer une table pas trop loin d'un mur. Lui-même alla trouver le jeu qu'il avait amené, un échiquier d'une certaine qualité, quoiqu'assez usé. Il l'avait déjà au collège et l'avait souvent utilisé pour manipuler son kouhai de l'époque, Hanamiya. Il en gardait de bons souvenirs – même si ce n'était manifestement pas le cas de l'autre – et il comptait bien continuer la tradition à Touou. Seulement, Akashi n'était pas Hanamiya : même si ce dernier était très bon aux jeux de table et très intelligent, il restait facile à manipuler – pour lui du moins. Le rouquin se montrerait plus difficile, mais encore là, Imayoshi savait très bien où il s'en allait.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés l'un devant l'autre, Imayoshi fit mine de ne remarquer qu'à ce moment la foule qui les entourait et s'exclama, l'air faussement désolé :

- Akashi-kun, je crois bien que nous allons être observé toute la partie~! Je suis désolé, mon équipe est tellement curieuse...

Il pouvait presque entendre Susa lui faire remarquer qu'en tant que capitaine, il ne leur avait rien donné à faire, et que leur coach lui-même avait fait sentir qu'ils étaient mieux de regarder. Imayoshi n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il avait compris que c'était planifié. Akashi quant à lui ne dévia pas son regard hétéroclite d'Imayoshi et préféra ne pas répondre. Il devait être habitué à être espionné. Tant pis, il n'avait pas cru qu'il pourrait l'intimider de toute façon.

Avec un sourire aimable, le troisième année proposa :

- Étant donné que tu es plus jeune, je te laisse débuter.

Akashi eut un sourire plus moqueur, mais il accepta les pièces blanches sans broncher. Une fois que le jeu fut bien en place, l'ancien capitaine de Teikou fit un coup d'ouverture typique qu'Imayoshi reconnut immédiatement. De toute évidence, c'était un joueur expérimenté.

La suite lui prouva qu'il avait bien raison. Les premiers coups suivirent donc un enchainement comme toutes les parties professionnelles. C'était différent d'avec Hanamiya, en tout cas, car celui-ci n'aimait pas les classiques et préférait tenter de créer sa propre stratégie, souvent avec un bon résultat d'ailleurs – vraiment, même s'il gagnait rarement contre Imayoshi, il avait un sens des échecs très aiguisé. C'était dommage qu'Imayoshi l'ait poussé à arrêter d'y jouer, il aurait peut-être même pu avec le temps devenir professionnel.

Bref, Akashi joua donc les coups qu'Imayoshi attendait dans ce début de partie. Il savait aussi que c'était le moment où les joueurs jaugeaient leurs niveaux respectifs : un débutant ne pourrait suivre la danse, un arrogant comme Hanamiya tenterait des attaques plus tôt. Il n'y avait que ceux qui avaient l'expérience des parties qui savaient quand on devait entreprendre l'attaque.

En l'occurrence, le plus jeune fut le premier à sortir des chemins battus. Imayoshi s'était attendu à ce qu'il ait un jeu prudent, basé sur une défense impénétrable, mais il s'avéra avoir un jeu avec une offensive efficace. Avec chacun de ses coups, il construisait peu à peu une attaque qu'Imayoshi ne pourrait contrer.

D'habitude, un équilibre se crée : quand un joueur passe à l'offensive, sa défense en souffre, et vice-versa. Les joueurs qui savaient maintenir autant l'un que l'autre étaient très rares; à dire vrai, Imayoshi n'en avait pas rencontré encore. Aussi, il avait tout bonnement cru qu'il pourrait lui aussi attaquer, car à force de le menacer, Akashi finirait bien par montrer une faille.

Décidément, il avait sous-estimé Akashi.

Vers la moitié de la partie, le rouquin avait clairement l'avance sur son senpai, et son petit sourire victorieux prouvait qu'il n'était pas surpris. Imayoshi savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur son arrogance, car Akashi était du genre à faire très attention et à rester minutieux jusqu'à l'appel d'échec et mat, et pas une seule seconde avant.

Malgré tout, Imayoshi garda son sourire illisible et continua de se débattre. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il jouait contre un joueur qui le surpassait tant. La dernière fois, c'était avec son père, quand celui-ci lui avait appris le jeu. Au début, il le battait à chaque partie avec une avance écrasante, mais le plus jeune s'était obstiné et avait fini par arriver au stade où il le battait. Maintenant, son père refusait de jouer contre lui, parce qu'il l'écrasait tant et si bien qu'il en déprimait toujours.

Autrement dit, c'était la première fois depuis ses débuts qu'il se mesurait à un joueur aussi fort. Pourtant, Imayoshi savait que ce n'était pas la spécialité d'Akashi, qui était plutôt reconnu pour son talent au shogi, où il battait même certains joueurs pros. S'il n'y était pas encore professionnel, c'était plus pour question de temps que de capacité. Vraiment, Akashi avait de quoi être prétentieux si son talent était à ce point au-dessus des autres et pas qu'au basket. Imayoshi en était à se demander s'il avait seulement une faille.

L'issue de la partie était décidée d'avance et personne ne fut réellement surpris quand Akashi annonça «échecs et mats» avec sa voix calme. Cela dit, il y eut quand même un long silence. Tout le monde avait entendu le marché qu'ils avaient passé et ils étaient pour la plupart à essayer de digérer la nouvelle.

Imayoshi imaginait bien la situation sans avoir à jeter son regard autour de lui : les premières années étaient ébahis par Akashi; Wakamatsu, quand il sortirait de sa torpeur, exploserait de rage à l'idée de se faire donner des ordres par un première année; Susa devait se frapper le front en se demandant comment Imayoshi avait pu penser le battre; Harasawa, le coach, devait se demander si Imayoshi n'avait pas encore une carte dans son jeu, car il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait dû prévoir ce déroulement.

Avec son sourire et sur un ton anodin, Imayoshi, après avoir laissé le silence planer un certain temps, s'exclama :

- Tu m'as eu! J'ai perdu, Akashi-kun.

Ce fut la déclaration qui fit revenir tout le monde sur terre. La lueur dans les yeux d'Akashi changea un peu pour passer de la victoire à la satisfaction d'avoir réussi aussi rapidement ses plans. Les gens commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux et la clameur prit un peu d'ampleur quand Akashi se leva. D'un air assuré, il lança :

- Maintenant, il est temps de retourner à l'entrainement!

Il y eut une hésitation et Imayoshi, qui était resté assis, en profita pour entrouvrir ses yeux vers Akashi et lui mentionner, le ton légèrement chantant :

- Oh là, Akashi-kun, je crois que tu as mal compris~!

Le rouquin, qui regardait la foule, se tourna vers le troisième année et plissa ses yeux vers lui comme pour le forcer à parler. Imayoshi remit les pendules à l'heure en se levant et en le toisant de ses quelques centimètres de plus :

- J'ai dit que tu prendrais ma position de titulaire, pas mon titre de capitaine.

Pour la première fois de la journée, les yeux d'Akashi affichèrent de la surprise. Imayoshi, en ricanant intérieurement, s'imagina qu'il devait se repasser la discussion dans sa tête. D'un air moins menaçant et faussement innocent, il continua :

- Ah, maintenant qu'on en parle, je crois bien que j'ai oublié de le préciser... désolé, Akashi-kun!

Le rouquin, cette fois, comprit bien où il s'en allait, et dans ses yeux brillait un peu d'agacement. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait le contredire, car s'il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas spécifié qu'il ne jouait que la position de titulaire, il n'avait pas spécifié non plus qu'il parlait de sa place de capitaine.

Imayoshi, quand il avait conçu son plan, avait vite compris que s'il tentait de garder à la fois sa position de capitaine et de titulaire, il allait perdre les deux, alors il s'était décidé à un moindre mal. Si Akashi devenait capitaine, ce serait à lui de décider des positions et dans tous les cas Imayoshi ne serait pas sur le terrain. En restant capitaine, Imayoshi s'assurait au moins un certain contrôle, sans compter que, si le rouquin posait un quelconque problème, il pourrait jouer à sa place. Et puis Imayoshi était très mauvais perdant, alors même s'il ne voulait pas qu'Akashi lui vole sa place, il reconnaissait quand même sa supériorité. De le faire jouer leur assurerait la victoire dans tous les tournois.

Akashi était tombé dans son plan, il y avait même sauté à pieds joints, sans réaliser qu'Imayoshi contrôlait tout. Il y tomba encore plus quand, au lieu de refuser et de s'obstiner, comme n'importe quelle personne normale, qu'Imayoshi n'avait pas été clair, Akashi préféra garder le silence et continuer d'observer son senpai. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'il n'était pas un capitaine de seconde zone.

Imayoshi avait sans doute été le premier à comprendre qu'Akashi ne cherchait pas la réussite à tout prix pour une raison aussi terre à terre que la soif de victoire. Dans son cas, c'était plutôt qu'aucune défaite n'était acceptable. Or, il venait de perdre précisément parce qu'il avait gagné : quoi de plus intéressant à ses yeux qu'une défaite sous le couvert de la réussite?

C'est pourquoi il ne contesta pas, ne tenta pas non plus de faire un autre marché. Il gagnerait sa place de capitaine d'une autre façon – parce qu'il n'y avait quand même aucun doute, pour lui, qu'il allait devenir capitaine avant l'Inter-High. Il devait simplement revoir ses plans et prendre en considération Imayoshi, maintenant.

Le capitaine, qui comprenait bien tout ça, se tourna vers leur auditoire, lequel était passé le stade de la surprise pour tomber dans une sorte de béatitude remplie d'incompréhension, et lança les ordres pour débuter l'entrainement. Il restait encore un peu de temps et il comptait en profiter pour les faire s'exercer et mieux juger de leur potentiel. Ses paroles les sortirent de leur transe et ils s'exécutèrent rapidement.

Akashi alla rejoindre les autres premières années sans émettre une seule parole. Il admettait la défaite pour l'instant, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Imayoshi devrait se surveiller et il en était plus que conscient, mais il ne pensait pas perdre pour autant.

Il devait aussi avouer qu'il avait hâte de voir ce qu'Akashi allait faire. Au final, que ce soit lui et non Aomine qui vienne à leur lycée était peut-être une bonne nouvelle : ça rendrait l'année d'Imayoshi intéressante, dans tous les cas.

* * *

___**Edit: **Quelqu'un dans une review m'a gentiment pointé une erreur que je me suis empressée de corriger! J'avais écrit qu'Akashi avait les noirs, mais je me suis trompée, s'il commence, c'est qu'il a les blancs (si vous connaissez le go, c'est pourquoi je me suis trompée, j'y ai plus joué dernièrement ^^''). Donc pour être certaine qu'il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté, je reprécise qu'Imayoshi a bien laissé Akashi commencé, lequel a donc eu les pièces blanches. Encore désolé s'il y a eu confusion._

_Donc voilà! Réaliste, pas réaliste? Vous en pensez quoi?_

_Juste, pour ceux qui auraient pas bien compris (désolé si c'était pas clair), Akashi se fait prendre au jeu parce qu'il est convaincu d'arriver dans une école pas super bonne (c'est mentionné dans le canon à un moment qu'avant d'acquérir Aomine, ils étaient pas connus, aussi je joue là-dessus). J'imagine que son intention, c'était de la réaménager et d'en faire la meilleure équipe. Aussi, il s'imagine qu'Imayoshi est un capitaine comme les autres, et c'est pourquoi il ne saisit pas tout de suite la nuance dans son marché (parce qu'en d'autres circonstances, je pense qu'il aurait compris plus tôt). De même, ça explique qu'il ne conteste pas à la fin, parce qu'il se rend enfin compte qu'il a sous-estimé Imayoshi, et qu'il devra faire plus pour avoir la position de capitaine._

_Pour la partie d'échecs, je me dois de m'excuser. J'adore écrire sur des jeux de tables, mais je suis toujours incapable de bien les décrire. Même si je connais les règles et que j'ai joué quelques fois, j'aurais aucune idée de comment écrire une vraie partie d'échecs, d'autant plus avec des joueurs aussi bons qu'eux. J'espère que le manque de descriptions ne vous aura pas gêné. Au moins, cette fois, tout le focus n'est pas que sur la partie, contrairement à mon autre fic. _

_Sinon, j'ai peut-être l'esprit tordu, mais j'avais l'impression tout le long d'écrire des sous-entendus entre Imayoshi et son coach. C'est drôle parce qu'avant cette fic, je les shippais pas nécessairement (je voyais plus Harasawa avec Aomine en fait), mais maintenant j'en ai affreusement envie. Si vous avez vu la même chose que moi, tant mieux! XD_

_En dernier, il y a peut-être des chances que j'écrive une suite, si jamais je me sens inspirée. Ce n'est pas une promesse (j'ai l'impression de toujours écrire ça ^^'), mais c'est une possibilité. En tout cas il y aurait de quoi faire, c'est certain. Et peut-être que j'arriverai à les faire ensemble alors._

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé!_


End file.
